We have a fourth school in our Triwizard tournament, Castle Graecus!
by J'adoreSWIMMING
Summary: After the Giant War, the Percy, Nico, and Thalia hope for a normal year without war- but being a demigod, the word 'normal' takes a toll on itself. As they realize they have to protect Harry Potter from a dark wizard who could be a potential threat to them all, this shouldn't prove easy. But what if the enemy knows more than they should, and allies against old Greek enemies?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Percy Jackson. If I did, I probably wouldn't even be bothering with this.**

* * *

**PIPER**

It all started at the bonfire tonight.

Nico and Thalia were arguing with each other, Clarisse was arm wrestling with another room mate from the Ares cabin, Rachel was talking animatedly with Annabeth, and Katie Gardner was saying that she was _not_ Travis' girlfriend (while Nico was making all her plants wilt behind her.)

Meanwhile, 'Supreme Commander of the Argo 2' was out- our one worry. But a month ago, he'd promised Calypso that he would come back again for her, so we hoped he would be back in a month max. And Leo had burst into flames and saluted. Typical.

The only other absence was of Connor Stoll, who had been on a little mission from Chiron. He wouldn't tell us what it was, but I hoped we would figure out soon enough.

Thankfully, the war had passed, but it had left a few unfortunate deaths. One of them, for example, was Drew, who went back to the cabin (which was full of monsters at that time in war) to get her make- up kit, but I didn't feel much sympathy there. I couldn't believe I was saying this, but it was literally her own fault.

Anyways, I couldn't help but feel a little regretful as we burned her shroud (pink with her name signed in lipstick and braided with ribbons.) She was my half- sister, after all.

The other death I remember was Octavian. He had tried to kill us so many times, one of his plans _backfired_ on him and he was the one going ka-boom instead of us.

Jason suddenly sat down next to me.

"How's Camp Half Blood?" I asked. "Better, or do you prefer the Roman one?"

Chiron coughed, and I looked around, realizing I was the only one talking and blushed.

They Apollo cabin were introducing us to a new song that Chiron had recommended, and it went like this:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts_

_Teach us something please_

_Whether we be old or bald_

_Or young with scabby knees_

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

When the song had finished, everyone starting laughing hard (me included.) This was probably some joke, and we'd be waiting for the real song Chiron recommended.

"Like, _Hoggy Warty Hogwarts?" _Percy choked out.

"More like Piggy Pimply Pimplypigs," Jason added and I had to agree.

But strangely enough, this seemed_ it._ Chiron's eyes showed no sign of confusion, and he stood up to talk.

"Campers, I have some news," he started.

The bone fire turned purple, as he continued.

"Long ago, Hecate blessed a group of mortals she favoured with magical powers, called witches and wizards.-"

"-You mean those people on broomsticks with black pointy hats and sticks?" Clarisse was trying not to laugh.

"-Her descendants keep multiplying, and every year, she blesses a few. These days, everyone has at least one drop of magical blood in them- yes, even demigods, from your mortal parents. However, only a few have enough power to do _true _magic." Chiron finished, effectively ignoring Clarisse.

"Hold on," Thalia said. "Very funny. You're saying that _witches and wizards_ actually exist. Come on, we all know those children's stories. Maybe Neeks here-" she gestured to Nico- "is young and would eat it all up, but _come on."_

"Hey!" Nico protested, and I bit back a grin as they started to teasingly spar with one another. Any mortal would've gasped at our violence, but hey, this was normal. Nico was at the point of summoning up the undead, while Thalia was thinking about which part to fry Nico first before Katie Gardner broke it up.

"Then one day," Chiron droned on, conveniently ignoring Thalia, "there was a wizard turned evil named Tom Marvolo Riddle, know known as -" He was interrupted again, this time by Nico.

"-Lord Voldemort," Nico said.

This was the wrong thing to say. I was gasping for breath, Jason was trying to keep steady from falling off by holding on to me (I was unsteady too, so we both tumbled down to the ground.) We weren't alone, Percy was rolling around on the ground clutching his sides, yelling, "Mouldyshorts! Mouldymort! Mouldywart! Voldywart!"

Even Annabeth couldn't control herself. "Gods, the ultimate threat is some guy named Mouldyshorts!"

Finally, after about a full eight minutes, and nine broken bells to get our attention (only the last one worked), we were ready to hear what he had to say next.

Nico rolled his eyes. (I swear, it's like he has no soul.) "He's been adding on to the paperwork my father has to do. He's trying to live for ever, and basically rule everything, yada yada."

Nobody denied it. Being the son of Hades, Nico (a.k.a.) Death Breath was King - of- all- dead- things- junior.

"There is only on boy who can stop him, his name is Harry Potter."

That was another breaking point. Everyone started laughing.

_"_ Percy guffawed. "No wonder people are afraid of a giant, hunk of mould. And the saviour is some guy named Hairy Poopter-" Annabeth had punched him to shut up. He may have been used to punches and all, but that didn't stop him from effectively shutting up.

"It's his _name, _Percy," Annabeth growled as Percy doused her with water.

"Silence," said Chiron irritably. "He has already begun to find out about the reality of Greek mythology. Once He takes over the magical Britain wizarding world, Voldemort may come to America next, potentially being the third great war."

That made us all silent- it was a REAL threat. One Great Prophecy per one life, and some of us already had two. Three- no, we were still recovering from the last one.

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, until Annabeth seemed to realize what Chiron had said.

"Britain?"

Chiron sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. Harry Potter attends a school in Britain. What I'm going to ask next, is a group of volunteers to remain UNDERCOVER in the school to protect Harry Potter- black hair, green eyes, and in Gryffindor. You'll find out eventually."

Annabeth began bombarding him with questions. "What's the school name? If we go undercover, what will we say? If this 'Voldemort' knows about the Greek world, will we encounter all sorts of monsters along the way? How much do they know? What _is Gryffindor?_" In the end, Jason suggested that I charmspeak her into stopping. I couldn't help laughing at Chiron's look of relief.

"First of all," Chiron replied, "When you go undercover, just say you are exchange students from Castle Graecus. Lie. Make something believable up. We don't know how much they know, but you'll have to be careful-"

"-Like treading on eggshells," Percy tried to say helpfully.

I'd noticed he left out the first question. Really. What could be so bad about the school name? But I figured it was for the best, so I let it pass. I had a strange feeling the name was in the song, but I shook my head to clear my thoughts. No. The most best school of magic could not be named- no, no, it couldn't.

Will looked up. I think he zoned out for a few minutes, but after, "how is the song related?"

Chiron paused.

We waited.

He fidgeted.

The bonfire grew larger.

He sighed.

We sat at the edge of our seats, hanging on to his every word.

Then Chiron looked at us, incredibly serious, and said, "I think you know."

My suspicions were correct. This triggered everyone laughing again.

"The main point is," Chiron interrupted, "WHO is going?"

I looked at Jason, and he looked back at me. We both had plans to go to Camp Jupiter to meet Hazel and Frank...so we were pretty much out of question. Leo was gone, too.

"Percy? Nico? Thalia? Annabeth?" Chiron tried pleadingly.

Nico shrugged. "Anything to please my father," he said in a monotone.

"And Thalia?"

"I have my Hunter duties to fulfill. Who will be lieutenant when I'm gone?"

"That has already been settled with. "Lady Artemis has given her permission prior- and as for the lieutenant, Phoebe will do."

Thalia's spear crackled with electricity as she stood up excitedly. "I'm in. Now, Death Breath, let's go kick some MouldyWart's butt!" Even I had to crack a grin.

That left Percy and Annabeth.

"My break is until Christmas," Annabeth said apologetically. We all knew she was the official architect of Olympus, and she wasn't done designing the salad bar yet. We waited.

"Percy," she said at last. "If you want to go, you can go, but..." She stopped there. Percy had fallen into Tartarus to stay with Annabeth, and they'd gone through so much together. He couldn't just leave her now.

Chiron sighed. "Hopefully, this will do, then. There is a special event going on at the school, you will see when you get there- where they can be allowed to bring a partner for the Yule ball."

Percy gave a sigh of relief. It wasn't the best, but Percy's fatal flaw was loyalty- if Voldywart took over, than Percy would feel it was his fault for the deaths by not helping. And he could meet Annabeth at Christmas, too.

"Great!" Chiron said quickly, before any of the other demigods could change their minds. "You'll be leaving to the Burrow at ten a.m. sharp tomorrow morning. Nico, I trust you know the place?"

Nico nodded a little too quickly.

"Your supplies will be at the Burrow," he said at last.

Nico, Percy, and Thalia nodded, without asking about the Burrow- too much explanations in one night, and Percy's ADHD was really starting to act up. Even I was starting to feel that way.

Annabeth thought for a moment. I could almost see the gears in her brain working. "What about reinforcements?"

Percy couldn't keep it up anymore and dragged her towards the cabins. "Wise girl, improvise."

"But!-" she protested.

"Be ready by tomorrow!" Chiron called after them cheerfully as the rest of us campers went back to our cabins.

"C'mon, Sparky," I grinned as I head to the Aphrodite cabin- now, as campers usually called it, the Barbie house cabin.

I checked to make sure he was still with me, and frowned before turning back. I can't believe I didn't notice it before.

Jason was still on the ground, laughing.

In the end, he was punched in the face to stop (courtesy of Yours Truly) and nudged into giving me a piggyback ride to the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**PERCY**

...And I was aroused from my sleep with a loud knocking on my door.

Grumbling, I got out of bed to open the door, then seeing myself face- to- face with Annabeth. Gods, I couldn't help noticing she looked beautiful even when she just woke up.

"Seaweed Brain!" She exclaimed. "You've slept for eleven hours!"

"Hey, I'm a growing boy," I defended. "I need sleep."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Thalia and Nico are already packed, and Thalia's debating with herself whether or not to use her lightning on you. And by the way, you're probably past the age of growing."

Trust a daughter of Athena to point that out.

Once she left, I grabbed a duffel and stuffed in some spare Camp Half Blood shirts, ambrosia, and checked to make sure my sword was in my pocket. When we met at Thalia's (former) pine, Annabeth looked skeptically down at my stuff. Heck, I didn't have much.

"Is that it?"

"Yup," I said proudly. "Didn't Chiron say that all we needed was at the- the-"

"-Burrow?" She inquired.

"Whatever," I said, as Thalia and Nico came running to the tree (racing,) with Chiron trotting after them.

"You said they were all ready," I accused Annabeth.

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Anything to get you up."

"Cheater."

"Athena always has the plan."

"I'll miss you," I switched the topic to get her to shut up.

"Me too, Seaweed Brain. You sure you'll get along fine without me?"

"Positive," I grinned, and we leaned in to kiss-

"GODS, GET A ROOM!" Thalia screeched. "Hunter of Artemis, here. And keep it down when we're at Pimplypigs."

Chiron coughed loudly, and I felt my face turn red. No, I didn't feel it, because I was holding Riptide, I _saw _it. Actually I couldn't see myself without a mirror- but what? Oh, never mind.

"Are you all ready?

"Yeah," we chorused, minus Annabeth, who looked miserable. We just got out of Tartarus together, and another quest?

"I promise I'll write," I tried. I hated writing, but this was an exception.

"Great," Chiron said enthusiastically. "Just remember- NO MATTER THE CASE- don't tell anyone who you really are, except for Dumbledore. And watch out for Harry. Also, I forgot to tell you- you'll be taking a potion to transform you into your fourteen- year- old selves, to fit in."

He _totally _forgot. More like mentioned it after we realized we couldn't back out.

Thalia was voicing that, too- and she was _definitely _not agreeing.

"Well, I don't have to change," Nico suppressed a rare smile; "I'm already fourteen."

Chiron nodded _yes. _

"Hey, Thalia," I grinned. "I can't wait to see you in your fourteen- year- old self."

Thalia shot me a death glare and lifted her spear, before Chiron interrupted.

"And please...try not to kill each other."

"We'll be off in a moment," Nico muttered. "I just need to talk to them before we leave."

Chiron nodded, and trotted off. I gave Annabeth a hug. "See you in four months."

Nico and Thalia started complaining loudly, until Annabeth and I broke apart.

"Are we ready to leave?" I asked, still watching Annabeth walk back towards Cabin 9.

"Er, there's a slight problem. I don't know where- or what- the Burrow is."

"SLIGHT?" Thalia yelled, and I smelled ozone. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET THERE- I THOUGHT YOU KNEW!"

"You _thought,_" Nico said calmly. "I didn't want to bother Chiron with an explanation.

"I have an idea," I said.

Thalia snickered, and I shot her a Clarisse- like glare (which only made her laugh more.)

"Chiron said our stuff would be at the Burrow, right? So how about thinking about out school supplies with our name and wands and everything, so it might get us to the Burrow place?"

Nico frowned.

"Come to think about it, that might work," Thalia thought out loud.

"See, I have brains, too," I complained loudly. I was about to make one last comment, until I landed somewhere dark, dizzy and nauseous.

"Least you could do was tell us when you were going to shadow travel," Thalia groaned.

"Hey, it's not like _you_ did anything," Nico retorted.

"Excuse _me, _but who was there to save your sorry butt when-"

"Guys," I interrupted. "You can stay down there, Death Breath and Pinecone Face, but I'd rather _get out of here."_

_That _made us get up and find a door, which was luckily in front of our faces. Pushing it open, we got out and realized where we were.

Hades Underpants, we landed in a freaking _bathroom cabinet._ Thanks, Nico.

"You're welcome," Nico said sarcastically. "And I'd prefer it if you didn't use my father's undergarments in your speech. I am his son, you see."

Gods, I didn't realize I just said that out loud. But I figured it would make me sound more like Percy the Idiot, so I let it pass (not before sticking my tongue out at him.)

After we got out, we did the only reasonable thing to do- we walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to ask for help, when I came face to face with Rachel Elizabeth Dare.


End file.
